


Not Coming

by Michael_Demos



Category: Bonkers (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: I wanted some Bonkers angst at 2am yesterday. *shrug*Additional note: I wanted angst, then whump (don’t worry he’ll be fine,) and of course I can’t leave him like that so this is gonna be a three parter.
Relationships: Bonkers D. Bobcat & Lucky Piquel
Kudos: 1





	Not Coming

“Fine!” Lucky Piquel bellowed, far past irritated by now. “You wanna know why I didn’t want you coming along on this case, Bonkers?!”

The orange toon, stationed on the other side of their basement office, crossed his arms. “Go right ahead and tell me!”

“It’s because you always ruin everything!” Lucky slammed his hands down on his desk.  _ “I  _ only caught that crook because  _ you  _ were stuck in that suitcase!”

“You’re welcome.”

“That wasn’t a thank-you,” the overweight detective snapped. “Bonkers, you were in the way for that entire case! I didn’t want you getting in the way, I  _ never _ wanted you in the way, and I definitely didn’t want you as a partner!”

Bonkers’ ears drooped slightly. “What do you mean, Lucky?”

“What do I-?!” Lucky sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “I never wanted you around to begin with, okay? You’re a nuisance, even for a toon, and I don’t like you!”

The bobcat’s ears fell. “Oh,” he said, crestfallen. “I didn’t… realize you felt that way.”

Lucky snorted. “It’s been a year, Bonkers. Tell me you’ve picked up on my general displeasure by now.”

“I’ll just go, then,” the toon replied.

“Good.”

“All alone.”

“Go on.”

Bonkers paused by the door, glancing back. The detective had turned his back, and so Bonkers hung his head and left.

It was raining by the time the bobcat exited the police headquarters, but he ignored it. His blonde hair was getting wet- he’d left his hat on his desk- but he was too dejected to care. In truth, Bonkers had known how Lucky felt about toons- about  _ him _ \- for a while now. He’d just hoped he could change his mind.

As a toon, Bonkers felt emotion far stronger than any human- love, anger, fear, and sadness, too. When he’d first met Lucky, there was unbridled happiness that someone believed in him after he’d been fired from Wackytoons Studios. Granted, he’d later figured out that Lucky’s words of “you should be a cop” were all sarcasm, but he’d gotten the best partner in the world out of it, right?

Apparently not. He looked up to Lucky Piquel, but Lucky seemed to just look down on him.


End file.
